


Rest

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post CATWS, Stucky - Freeform, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know what this is. I just had a thought about Steve waking up in that hospital to this soooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

Flashes of bullets and fire. Smoke burns his throat as he inhales. There's pain in the right side of his face, metal striking repeatedly. He can't see out of his right eye. 

Then he's falling and suddenly clear, piercing blue eyes fall further and further away. 

And then it's water. 

And darkness.

And-

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Sam teases as Steve peels open his eyes. They're burning and dry, presumably because of the water of the Potomac. 

He tries to reply but his throat is so dry all he can do is rasp a little. Sam leans forward at once, grabbing a little cup of water off of the table by his bed and holding the straw to Steve's lips. 

"Drink," he commands lightly. Steve acquiesces easily, taking long drags from the water that tastes like manna from Heaven to his exhausted body. 

"Thank you," he croaks out, swallowing again and closing his eyes as the room around him tilts on it's axis, "how bad?"

A quiet sigh that he wouldn't have heard if it weren't for his advanced hearing, Sam replying, "Steve. You need to remember that your body is enhanced. Not invincible."

That really tells Steve that if nothing, he looks way worse than he probably feels. And he does actually feel quite terrible. 

His whole body feels tired, worn out, _exhausted._ He aches in the area of his ribs and he feels several sharp, burning pains where Bucky shot him. 

_Bucky._

"Bucky? Where's Bucky? Did he go down with the helicarrier?" Steve demands, heart monitor's shrill beeping growing faster at the thought of his Bucky falling away from him again. 

"Nah man," Sam answers, concern at the beeping melting away to something softer, shaking his head, "he pulled you out." 

"He what?" Steve asks, sure he heard wrong. Sure, he knows Bucky is a hero on the inside but the last time he saw him, he was beating his face in. 

"He pulled you out of the water. He bailed after you right before the helicarrier crashed into the Triskelion. Completely demolished, by the way, good job," Sam chuckles. 

"Where is he?" Steve demands. He doesn't have time for Sam making jokes. He starts to sit up, not able to hide a hiss of pain as fire erupts through his side. He's got to find Bucky. 

Sam's hands reach out and stop him, steadying him back against the pillow, "Relax man. He hasn't left your side."

"What?" Steve asks, brows coming together. He's pretty sure he and Sam are the only ones in the room. 

Sam nods his head toward Steve's other side. 

Sure enough, on the floor to the left of Steve's bed, Bucky is sitting, head leaning against the bed. His eyes are closed, eyelashes brushing his cheeks and fluttering slightly. His chest rises and falls with the even breaths of sleep. 

"This is the first time he's calmed down enough to rest. He's been pacing a hole in the floor since we got here," Sam explains. 

"How long has it been?" Steve asks. He can't tell, his body clock is all off. 

"Two days," Sam answers. 

"Jesus," Steve whispers, aching to reach out and touch the man on the floor beside him but he knows at the slightest touch, he'll jerk awake. It's only really a testament to how tired the man is that he hasn't alerted to the sound of Steve and Sam talking. 

His heart monitor has again sped up, heart racing with relief and disbelief and happiness to have Bucky at his side again. He's felt so empty with that space being unfilled by a certain blue eyed brunette.

The beeping has also alerted Bucky who lifts his eyes, wide eyes darting around the room.

Steve holds his breath, worried Bucky's intense conditioning will have kicked back in. 

But those beautiful eyes land on his, clear and not conflicted for the first time in a long time.

"Bucky..." Steve whispers. 

Eyes take in his body, darting to the monitors to check if everything is okay before he finally breathes, "Stevie."


End file.
